


Nina

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal changes in a kitten during an operation and is found by a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nina

**Author's Note:**

> And again, for those that need a visual: this is what I imagine Neal to look like after his bath adventure: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/3514.html. Orginally posted on September 8th 2014.

The second time Neal changed into a kitten was during a takedown. Neal had just said the activation phrase to mobilize the team in the van and had made sure he had cover when they came in guns waving, as it turned out the baddies had guns… big guns.  
When Peter finally was able to enter the warehouse, after it was cleared by SWAT, he found Neal´s clothes and anklet behind a crate.  
For the FBI, it was clear that their CI had been kidnapped, although they were unsure by whom, as all their targets in the warehouse were arrested. But they also didn´t believe that Neal would run in the nude and as all his clothes were found in the warehouse, they could only conclude that he had been kidnapped.  
For Peter, it was a whole other story, he knew better.  
Peter searched the whole warehouse calling for Neal, but to no avail. He even went to the closest ASCPA to file a missing kitten. He still had the picture he took from Neal with Satchmo on his phone. There was nothing more he could do for Neal. Hopefully Neal could stay out of trouble until he transformed back into himself. The last time the transformation had lasted 24 hours.  
  
*  *  *  
  
Nina was playing with some friends on the sidewalk, when she noticed this small, frightened looking kitten. It had hidden himself under a dumpster.  
Nina slowly walked over to the kitten, cooing it, and when she was really close, she saw that it was shivering.

"Hi kitty, where is your mama?"  
The kitten gave a heartbreaking meow and started to crawl back, but Nina slowly approached it and started petting it softly, before finally picking it up.

"Don´t be afraid, what is your name?"  
Another meow.

"I will call you Rainbow." She cuddled him closely. The kitten relaxed in her arms.

"Come play with us, we are going to the playground."  
Nina happily skipped with the kitten in her arms. When she arrived at the playground, all her friends wanted to pet Rainbow. Nina was so happy with the attention and so was the kitten, it purred in her lap.  
When it was almost time for dinner, Nina´s dad called, and she took Rainbow with her and ran back home.

"Who do we have here?" her mom asked.

"This is Rainbow and he is the cutest kitten, all my friends like him too."

"Where did you find him sweetie, I am sure someone misses him." her dad said, looking up from his newspaper.

"I found him under a dumpster."

"Still, tomorrow, we will go to the ASCPA and check if someone reported a missing kitten. Now go wash up before dinner."

Nina´s dad took the kitten from her to see if it had fleas or other unpleasant visitors, but the kitten was clean and well fed. It definitely belonged to someone.  
Nina washed up for dinner and her mum looked to see if she had something appropriate to eat for their little guest. She opened a can of tuna and poured the juice in a bowl and added some bread and mixed it together.  She would make tuna salad for lunch tomorrow. When she put the mixture on the ground, the kitten started purring and dived in, it was clearly hungry.  
Nina saw Rainbow finish his bowl and sniff the air. The next time she looked, Rainbow was sitting next to her dad´s leg. Suddenly her dad let out a surprised yelp and there was Rainbow clawing his way onto the table.

"No, little fellow, you will get sick and there is a No pets on the table policy in this house." Nina´s dad said, putting the kitten back on the ground. It turned its back to the table and sulked. He then started washing himself, giving the humans a glare.  
After dinner, Nina took a bath and Rainbow lay down on the fluffy bathmat for a cat nap, while she was playing in the bathtub. After his short nap, Rainbow tried to jump on the bathtub, but he was just to small to reach the edge, so Nina helped him on it. He was staring at the bubbles like they were going to attack him and suddenly he attacked them. But there was nothing to jump to and he landed in the water. Nina screeched, her mom came running in the bathroom and saw what had happened and pick up a very wet kitten.  
Nina came out of the bathtub while her mum dried Rainbow with an old towel. He was shivering and Nina´s mum tried drying him with the blow dryer, but that spooked Rainbow and he ran out of the bathroom, skitting on the wooden floors with his little nails.  
Nina found him, hiding in a corner behind some laundry her mum was going to iron. Nina´s dad held Rainbow, further hand drying him with the towel, while Nina brushed her teeth. When she was ready for bed, her dad placed a box next to her bed with a dry towel, and gently placed Rainbow on top of it and wished them both good night.  
Rainbow started walking circles in the box and finally settled and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Rainbow." Nina whispered half asleep.  
  
*  *  *  
  
The next morning, Nina, Rainbow and her dad went to the ASCPA. They walked to the desk and introduced themselves. The clerk checked in the file and confirmed that a kitten had been reported missing yesterday afternoon by a special agent Peter Burke.

"Do you have a number where we can reach him?" Nina´s dad asked.  
Nina was very upset, but one of the volunteers explained to her that she was very brave for rescuing Rainbow and taking such good care of him and that this special agent would be very happy. But Nina didn´t feel brave, she felt sad, because Rainbow would be taken away.  
Her dad had called the agent and told him where they lived and the agent had promised to come over immediately.  
So Nina, Rainbow and her dad went back home. Soon after they arrived home, the door bell rang and Nina went to open it.

"Are you special agent Peter Burke?"

"Well, yes, I am." Peter smiled.

"Can I see your badge?" Nina asked.

"Yes, you can, but you want to see my ID, to see if I am who I claim to be, on my badge is no picture, on my ID, there is." Peter explained, showing her his credentials.

"Hi, I am Jerry, Nina´s dad, we spoke on the phone." the man shook Peter´s hand.

"So young lady, you have rescued Neal, I understand."

"Nina, can you get Rainbow?" her dad asked her.

"Rainbow?" Peter mumbled silently to her dad.

"Yeah, Nina named the kitten Rainbow"

Nina came back carrying Neal in her arms.

"Hi Neal." Peter smiled, happy that it was the right kitten and that he hadn´t made the trip for nothing.

Neal let out a meow and jumped out of Nina´s arms and ran to Peter.

"Thanks Nina,for taking such good care of Neal. But he has to come with me, as he is part of a case I am working on." Peter gently explained to Nina as he saw tears form in her eyes. "Tell you what, I will ask Neal´s owner if he can come by himself, how does that sound?"

"OK, I guess." Nina whispered. "Can I say goodbye to him?"

"Off course you can." Peter handed Neal back to the girl.  
Nina gently petted Neal and gave him a quick kiss.

"Goodbye Rainbow, I will miss you." Nina said silently. "Be careful." Nina handed Neal back to Peter.

"Will you take good care of him?"

"I certainly will Nina, I promise." Peter stated officially.  
Neal gave a last meow, before they left.  
Peter placed Neal in the transportation cage he kept in his car on the backseat.

"It is good to see you again Neal, and I am so glad you didn´t change back while you were with that little girl. I wouldn´t know how we would have explained a nude man in her bedroom."  
A small mawrr aw the only answer Peter got.  
   
 *  *  *  
   
Later that afternoon, Neal changed back lying on his bed, be blinked confused and then his gaze locked with Peter´s, who was sitting at the table.

"Did it happen again?" Neal already knew the answer, but wanted to make sure.

"Yes, it did and you owe a little girl a nice gift as she took great care of you when she found you."  
   
 *  *  *  
   
A week later, Neal rang the doorbell of the address Peter had given him. Neal had called Nina´s parents a couple of days earlier to ask if it was OK to visit and to bring a present.  
The little girl opened the door.

"Hi Nina, my name is Neal. My friend Peter told me that you took great care of Neal."

"Yes, I did." Nina said proudly.

"Well, I would like to thank you, by giving you a present." Neal smiled and opened the basket that he was carrying. Inside was a gorgeous black kitten with blue eyes.

"His name is Rainbow II, will you be his mom?"    


End file.
